The disclosures herein relate generally to computer systems and more particularly to a position damping detent hinge for a computer chassis door.
Computer chassis and/or bezels include doors which cover access slots and ports. These doors are subjected to frequent openings and closings and are usually pivotally mounted on the computer chassis. The pivotal movement required to open the doors is usually at least 90xc2x0. Most doors do not have a hinge which provides a quality feel or a tactile feel when being pivoted. Also, most doors do not include a means for retaining the door in an open position without the aid of additional parts.
Therefore, what is needed is a computer chassis door which includes a hinge having a built-in cam which urges the door into maintaining the open position and the closed position.
One embodiment, accordingly, provides a cammed hinge which helps to hold the door in the open position and the closed position. To this end, a computer chassis door includes a door mounted on the chassis. A hinge pivotally interconnects the door and the chassis. The hinge has a first end connected to the chassis and a second end connected to the door. A pair of spaced apart resilient receivers are provided on the chassis. A cam extension on the hinge is engaged for flexing the resilient receivers in response to pivotal movement of the hinge.
A principal advantage of this embodiment is that the hinge provides a holding force to maintain the door in the open and closed position. The hinge is of a simple and inexpensive construction. A constant pressure is applied to the hinge during the pivotal motion which provides a position damping detent tactile feel when the door is being manually moved.